


Widzę tylko ciebie...

by noemiharpia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Liam, M/M, Theo is a good friend, Werewolf Hunters
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Każdy miał w życiu jakąś słabość, która prędzej czy później przysparzała mu kłopotów, albo nawet go zabijała. Theo Raeken też posiadał swoją pietę Achillesową. Problem w tym, że ta cholerna pięta nie chciała w ogóle z nim współpracować.





	Widzę tylko ciebie...

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem w sumie dlaczego, ale bardzo lubię Liama i Theo razem :). Według mojej opinii za mało jest ficków z nimi :(  
> Kocham Stetery i Stereki. Tak właściwe, to przeczytam wszystkie opowiadania ze Stilesem, ale mam też słabość do mało popularnych paringów.  
> Dlatego w ramach eksperymentu napisałam ten one shot.
> 
> Ciekawe czy chociaż trochę przypadnie wam ten do gustu...

***

Każdy miał w życiu jakąś słabość, która prędzej czy później przysparzała mu kłopotów, albo nawet go zabijała. Theo Raeken też posiadał swoją pietę Achillesową. Problem w tym, że ta cholerna pięta nie chciała w ogóle z nim współpracować.

Przeklinał dzień w którym Liam Dunbar wlazł z buciorami do jego życia. Wcześniej żył sobie jako zimny sukinsyn, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek ludzkich odruchów. Doktorzy skutecznie wyleczyli go z empatii już w dzieciństwie. Może zabrzmieć to nieco cynicznie czy może nawet przerażająco, ale on czasami myślał, że lepiej byłoby mu bez tych pierdolonych, nikomu niepotrzebnych uczuć.

Czuł się jak suka na smyczy, bo o cokolwiek ten świętoszkowaty debil go poprosił, to Theo z wywieszonym jęzorem i krekówkowymi serduszkami w oczach był gotowy zrobić. Jednak miał swoją godność i nie zamierzał tego wszem i wobec ogłaszać. Starał się jakoś ukrywać tą swoją ludzką część pod maską dystansu i oziębłości. W końcu jak to Liam mu już parokrotnie wypomniał: nie był częścią stada McCalla i prawdopodobnie nic tego nie zmieni. Może to i lepiej? Całe życie był zdany tylko na siebie, nie wie czy teraz umiałby dopasować się do tak zżytej, uwikłanej w różne sentymentalne więzi, grupy.

***

Liam znany był ze swojego wybuchowego temperamentu. Gdy coś lub ktoś go wkurzało to najczęściej walił tym o ściany, albo dla lepszego efektu wyrzucał przez okno. Nie umiał knuć i kombinować... był raczej z tych mało skomplikowanych osób. Dlatego Gerardowi tak łatwo szło manipulowanie jego emocjami, że wilkołak sam ściągnął na siebie uwagę wszystkich dookoła.

\- Chcesz go zabić? - Głos Theo docierał do niego jakby z oddali. - Wiesz, że ja jestem jak najbardziej za tym, ale mieliśmy świadków... ich też trzeba będzie załatwić. - To nieco ostudziło jego mordercze zamiary, bo co innego zabić łowcę, a co innego garstkę niewinnych, przerażonych gapiów.

\- Tak.

\- CO?! - Pisnął chłopak przyciskany przez niego do tafli lustra.

\- Chce, ale... ja nie jestem mordercą.- Warknął i odsunął się od łowcy. Może mu się tylko przywidziało, ale Theo jakby odetchnął z ulgą. Zerknął na niego jeszcze raz dla upewnienia, ale niestety ten miał już swój krzywy uśmieszek na twarzy.

 

***

Mijały kolejne dni ich nierównej walki z łowcami amatorami. Próbowali wszystkiego, aby wybudzić ich z tego szaleństwa napędzanego strachem. Za każdym razem przegrywali i to było bardzo przygnębiające. Nie chcieli ich zabijać, ale nie mogli w nieskończoność uciekać, bo brakowało już miejsc w których mogliby się ukryć.

Wszyscy byli u kresu wytrzymałości. Zaszczuci jak zwierzęta łowne w sezonie polowań. Gerard chciał aby utracili swoje człowieczeństwo i prawie mu się to udało. Mieszkali w opuszczonych ruderach i zapomnieli już co to, znaczy bezpieczeństwo. Ciągle czuli oddech wroga na karku. Nie jedli odpowiednio i nie dosypiali. Kilkakrotnie byli ranni, a Peter tylko cudem raz umknął śmierci z objęć.

Theo rozumiał dlaczego nie należy odpowiadać na ogień, ogniem. Nie żeby go to nie kusiło. Bądźmy szczerzy: aniołkiem to on nie był. Naturalną reakcją było dla niego walczyć kiedy go atakowano, a nie chować się po norach. Bał się, że gdy raz znów zabiję to nie będzie potrafił przestać. Nie chciał wracać do tego, co było... do bycia potworem.

 

***

Słońce zaszło już jakiś czas temu, a ich dwójka została oddzielona od reszty stada przez zasadzkę łowców. Liam stracił sporo krwi i tylko dzięki adrenalinie udało im się uciec kilkaset metrów zanim zemdlał. Dalej Reaken niósł go na rękach... chociaż no może nie do końca. Przerzucił bezwładnego chłopaka przez ramię jak worek kartofli.

Znał okolicę Nemetonu, z czasów gdy próbował stworzyć własne stado przywracając do życia nieudane eksperymenty Doktorów Strachu. Pod drzewem wciąż była jeszcze jedna ocalała piwniczka do której wejście było niewiele większe od króliczej nory, ale jeśli chcą żyć muszą się ukryć i to szybko.

Udało mu się jakoś wepchnąć Liama do środka i liczył na to, że cudowne działanie tego magicznego krzaczka spełni swoje zadanie. Sam był nieco poturbowany, ale to nic w porównaniu do drugiego wilkołaka w którego ta zdzira wpakowała cały magazynek. Szybko zdarł z chłopaka przesiąkniętą krwią koszulkę i zaciskając zęby z wściekłości. Wydostał trzy naboje z jego ciała. Liam tylko wzdrygnął się parę razy, ale wciąż pozostawał nieprzytomny.

Nie miał pojęcia czy to coś da, ale i tak wsmarował krew Dunbara w korzenie. Nie zostało im nic oprócz nadziei. Dlatego bez chwili zastanowienia rozciął również własny nadgarstek. Żaden z nich nie był umierającą dziewicą, ale... powiedzmy, że pierwsza część może jeszcze się spełnić jeśli znajdą ich ludzie Gerearda.

 

Może by tak?

 

Zarzucił na chłopaka swoją bluzę i wydostał się spod ziemi zanim zdążył się rozmyślić. Przymaskował wejście najlepiej jak umiał i ruszył przed siebie. Nie za wolno, ale tez nie za szybko... już nie uciekał. On tylko robił za przynętę. Im więcej ich pójdzie za nim tym większe były szanse, że nie znajdą Liama dopóki ten nie odzyska przynajmniej przytomności. Nie pozwolił by jego rana się zasklepiła od razu. Dopiero gdy był jakiś kilometr od kryjówki przyjaciela przestał wciąż od nowa rozdrapywać nadgarstek.

Dopadli go przed świtem. Trzech chłopaków, których kojarzył z meczy Lacrosse, oraz jakże by inaczej ich wielki, nieustraszony przywódca.

\- Boisz się? - Zakpił patrząc na starszego mężczyznę.

\- Nie.

\- Kłamiesz... wszyscy są pod jego wpływem. Jesteśmy dla niego muchy w sieci. - Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, ale nie o to mu chodziło.

\- Chłopcy... zabijcie go wreszcie. - Westchnął siwowłosy. Wciąż za mało. Pierwszy rzucił się na niego bez finezji, polegając wyłącznie na swojej sile. To był jego znak. Obiecał sobie, że nie zaatakuję pierwszy. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że w samotny i zapędzony w ślepy zaułek wilk jest o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny niż cała wataha.

Godzinę później klęczał na mokrej od krwi ściółce i właściwie nie czuł nic... poza strachem tak paraliżującym, że ciężko mu oddychać. Dwóch chłopaków tylko pozbawił przytomności, a jeden uciekł. Większość krwi należała do niego samego i Argenta, który leżał niecały metr od niego z wielką dziurą w klatce piersiowej. Jego serce zostało rozerwane na strzępy szponami wilkołaka. Chciał z nich zrobić zwierzęta. Cóż: udało mu się, a efekt zbił go z nóg. Dosłownie.

\- Theo? - Usłyszał nawoływania i pomimo zamroczenia dociera do niego, że to jego szukają. Niestety i tak nie mógł zmusić swojego gardła by wypuściło jakikolwiek dźwięk. Znajdą go tak czy inaczej.

\- Theo?!- Tym razem głos był inny i o wiele wyraźniejszy. Nie minęła minuta, a z pomiędzy drzew widać kilka sylwetek. Oni też go dostrzegli, bo poczuł ich emocje: niepokój i przerażenie, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu dominuję: ulga i radość.

\- Coś ty sobie myślał? - Liam potrząsnął jego ramieniem sprawiając, że Theo chce gdzieś ukryć poplamione czerwienią ręce. To krew człowieka, ale też potwora.

\- Liam. - Scott próbował przytrzymać swoją betę.

\- Musiałem...

\- Jesteś idiotą! - Theo spodziewał się takiej reakcji, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że nie czuł tego cholernego bólu. - Przyszło ci do tego pustego łba, co sobie pomyślę jak się obudzę?!

\- O czym ty... - Nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo przyjaciel strzelił go w pysk i to całkiem mocno jak na kogoś kto kilka godzin wcześniej był bliski wycieczki na tamten świat.

\- Wszędzie czuć było zapach krwi! - Warknął - Myślałem, że chciałeś ich odciągnąć ode mnie i leżysz gdzieś nieprzytomny. Jak widać nieco się pomyliłem!

\- Liam...

\- Ty naprawdę to kurwa zrobiłeś... - Dunbar wyglądał na zszokowanego - Uruchomiłeś ten cały Nemetonowy mechanizm, zostawiłeś mnie w magicznym spa dla wilkołaków, a sam poszedłeś bawić się w podchody z łowcami?!

\- Uh... ja. Nie?

\- DEBIL, KUTAS, IDIOTA! - Wrzasnął tak, że słychać go było prawdopodobnie w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Malia zdzieliła wilkołaka z całej siły i gestem nakazała mu się zamknąć.

\- Później zaliczycie grę wstępną! CISZA! Jakbyś zapomniał Liam, to nadal na nas polują, bo śmierć Gerarda nie rozwiązała naszych problemów. - Theo starał się nie patrzeć na żadne z nich, bo nie chciał widzieć obrzydzenia w ich oczach. - Ale na pewno dała nam trochę czasu... Chociaż żałuję, że nie miałam w tym swojego udziału. - To całkowicie go zszokowało. Jednak to półkrwi Hale, a to zobowiązuję do pewnego poziomu szaleństwa i brutalności. 

Liam pewnie znowu miał go za mordercę... 

 

***

Udało im się znaleźć kolejną kryjówkę. Dom na obrzeżach hrabstwa, który kiedyś należał do babki Scotta. Przypominał trochę chatkę czarownicy z baśni dla dzieci, a dachówki w paru miejscach zostały zerwane przez wiatr, ale zawsze lepsze coś niż nic.

 

O umówionej godzinie włączyli na kilka minut telefon i skontaktowali się z Chrisem. Scott powiedział mu o Gerardzie, bo jakby nie patrzeć to był jego ojciec.

\- To musiało skończyć się w ten sposób. - Odchrząknął - Uważajcie na siebie dzieciaki.

\- Ty też.

 

Theo obserwował okolicę, kiedy reszta próbowała odpocząć tyle na ile to możliwe w stanie ciągłego zagrożenia życia. Wcześniej chciał jeszcze raz porozmawiać z Liamem, ale ten nawet na niego nie patrzył. Dlatego nieco zdziwił go fakt, że złośnik sam do niego przyszedł i nawet przyniósł mu wodę.

\- Dziękuję - Mruknął cicho.

\- Ja też. - Liam wyglądał trochę jakby coś dusiło go od środka. Co chwilę przeczesywał dłonią włosy, albo strzelał z palców. - No wiesz: za uratowanie mi życia. 

\- Zostaliśmy we dwóch... a nasza kryjówka pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Skąd wiesz, że to nie siebie ratowałem?

\- Wiem. - Pewność w jego głosie nie pozostawiała żadnego marginesu na pomyłkę. - Nie tylko czułem, ale też widziałem twoją krew na liściach. Znowu zrobiłeś z siebie przynętę.

\- Wygląda na to, że przez ciebie uaktywnił się mój syndrom męczennika. - Zażartował, bo Liam wkraczał właśnie na bardzo grząski teren ich relacji i Theo wolałby żeby wrócił na bezpieczne terytoria.

 

Kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy zerkając na siebie kiedy myśleli, że ten drugi nie patrzy.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - Dunbar brzmiał na bardzo niepewnego, co trochę zaciekawiło drugiego wilkołaka.

\- Yeah. - Theo wreszcie zaczął na niego patrzeć uważniej. - O co tylko chcesz.

\- Nie zabiłeś tamtych chłopaków... Dlaczego?

\- Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Żyją.

\- Dla mnie ma.

\- Nie wiem jakiej odpowiedzi oczekujesz. - Warknął ostro, a Liam wzdrygnął się nieco, bo może rozmowa o tym, to nie był najlepszy pomysł teraz. - Nie chcieli mnie zabić... to byli chłopcy, dzieciaki młodsze od nas. Dostali rozkaz, ale żaden z nich nawet mnie nie drasnął. Nie byli potworami i dlatego ich nie rozszarpałem. - Takiej odpowiedzi Liam w zasadzie spodziewał. - A może to ja nie chciałem ponownie mieć niewinnej ofiary na sumieniu. - Patrzyli na siebie bez mrugnięcia, czując jak napięcie w powietrzu gęstnieje z każdą sekundą. - On tak... manipulował nimi i to tak bardzo przypominało mi Doktorów, że skóra cierpła mi na sam dźwięk jego głosu. Musiałem, bo inaczej on zabiłby mnie.

\- Theo...

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić. Wciąż czuję zapach krwi na sobie.- Zaśmiał się, ale całkowicie bez humoru. - Wychodzi na to, że cokolwiek bym nie zrobił, to i tak będę potworem... może to po prostu moja rzecz?

\- Nie.

\- Może ja jestem tym złym wilkiem w tej historii?

\- Nie. - Powtórzył jeszcze raz Liam.

\- Niby dlaczego: NIE?

\- Cokolwiek myślałem lub mówiłem o tobie wcześniej to... ja myliłem się. Jesteś tym dobrym.

\- Żartujesz? Ja?! - Kolejny gorzki śmiech.

\- Posłuchaj przez chwilę, proszę. - Sekunda na oddech i zebranie myśli. - Popełniłeś błąd, który kosztował życie twojej siostry, ale byłeś tylko dzieckiem Theo. Wolę nie wiedzieć jakie było twoje życie z Doktorami... ale później? Zmieniłeś się. Może nie od razu, ale zaczęło ci zależeć na czymś więcej niż na swoich korzyściach . Ratowałeś mnie, nas. Nie oczekiwałeś niczego w zamian i to zdarzyło się więcej niż raz.

\- Liam...

\- Cokolwiek było wcześniej to zamknięty rozdział. Ty się zmieniłeś i ja też. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i chce żebyś wiedział, że gdyby sytuacja była odwrócona zrobiłbym to samo. Odciągnąłbym ich tak daleko jak dałbym radę...

\- Nie waż się! - Syknął Reaken - Tyle czasu staram się jakoś utrzymać ten twój zakuty łeb z dala od kłopotów. Masz żyć.

\- Ty też. Nie baw się w samo poświęcenie. Za dużo altruizmu nawet jak na mnie... może umówmy się tak, że zrobimy co się da żebyśmy obaj jakoś to przetrwali. Okay?

\- Okay. - Szepnął - Myślisz, że będzie jakieś później?

\- Tak. A ty?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale chciałbym żeby było... - Liam patrzył na lekko rozmarzonego przyjaciela z zaciekawieniem - To może zabrzmieć głupio, ale przez całe życie nie maiłem czasu żeby tak naprawdę żyć. Chciałem wszystko na raz, a nie mam nic... rodziny, wspomnień.

\- Masz mnie.

\- Nas. - Zapewnił Scott wychylając się zza futryny.

\- Jak długo podsłuchiwałeś? - Zapytał Liam nieco zestresowany, bo McCall jako alfa lepiej czytał jego emocję.

\- Wystarczająco.

\- Uhm... - Scott zaśmiał się i wycofał z powrotem do drugiego pomieszczenia.

***

Później przyszła ich kolej na odpoczynek. Łóżko było tylko jedno, więc Theo zerknął niechętnie w kierunku starego fotela stojącego w rogu pomieszczenia.

\- Gramy w papier, kamień czy nożyce?

\- Nie.

\- Ale to nie fair... ja też wolę łóżko.

\- Wiem... myślę, że po prostu zmieścimy się na nim obaj.

\- Co?

\- Choć spać. - Mruknął Dunbar zrzucając z nóg ciężkie buty i ułożył się w miarę wygodnie na skrzypiącym materacu.

\- Jesteś...

\- Theo. SPAĆ!

\- Okay, Okay - wilkołak poddał się, bo tak właściwie wizja dzielenia łóżka z Liamem nigdy jakoś szczególnie mu nie przeszkadzała. Dopiero gdy leżał z głową na poduszce zorientował się jak małe było to posłanie. to plus zapach przyjaciela robiło z jego mózgu wodę. Mimo to starał się zachować bezpieczną odległość. Problem w tym, że Dunbar nie miał takich oporów i zmieniając nieco ułożenie przywarł torsem do jego pleców. Spiął się i czekał aż ten nieco się odsunie, ale zamiast tego Liam przerzucił rękę przez jego talię. Dłoń położył mu na mostku i wybijał palcami rytm równo z jego galopującym sercem.

\- Li?

\- Uhm?

\- Co ty, ja? Dlaczego jesteś tak blisko?

\- Ponieważ tego chcesz... i ja też tego chce.

\- Poważnie? - Pewnie powinien zaprzeczyć i jak najszybciej uciec, ale jakoś nie potrafił się do tego zmusić.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu... czekałem na lepszy moment, ale nie wiem kiedy się takiego doczekamy.

\- A Hayden?

\- To już nieistotne.

\- Jeśli wróci?

\- Wolno jej... ale to nie znaczy, że ja z nią będę. Nie kiedy... - Urwał na chwilę jakby zgubił gdzieś całą pewność siebie. - Widzę tylko ciebie. - To jedno, proste zdanie spowodowało mini zawał u Theo.

 

Nie mieli pojęcia kto pierwszy się poruszył, ale to właściwie nie było aż takie istotne. ważne, że wreszcie dostali to po co wcześniej bali się sięgnąć. Siebie.

Następnego dnia świat może się skończyć, albo zacząć się odradzać. Tak czy inaczej, jutro zastanie ich razem nie osobno i to jedyna pewna rzecz w ich życiu na daną chwilę.

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za błędy... czytałam dwa razy, ale wiem, że na pewno jeszcze coś zostało.


End file.
